


Dean Winchester/Kara Starbuck Thrace

by nebulein



Series: First Kisses ficlets [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, spn/bsg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-20
Updated: 2006-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like a dream come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester/Kara Starbuck Thrace

**Author's Note:**

> Some months ago there was a meme going around: _Give me two characters from a fandom (or from different fandoms, because crossovers are awesome) I know of and I will tell you how their first kiss was._  
>  This is what came out of that.
> 
> Written for krazykipper.

When the Battlestar Galactica lands on Earth as the first ship of the fleet, they are greeted by thousands of people and an enormous array of politicians, stars, and military personnel. It’s like a dream come true.

She’s never felt so high on life before. The excitement is tingling in her body, making her fingers itch. As always, the official part of the greeting ceremony takes forever. She hates the official part of almost anything. It finally ends with a spectacular display of fireworks and then the Battlestar crew is free to mingle with the people from Earth. She thought the moment would never come.

When Admiral Adama nods and relieves his pilots of duty, Starbuck races forwards and kisses the first man she can find. He’s tall and handsome, with short, dark blond hair and fine features. It’s part euphoria and part mischief that make her do it, and to her surprise the man kisses her back after a short moment of shock.

It’s Lee’s hand on her shoulder that eventually makes them stop at all. Damn, if all men on Earth kiss only half as good as that one, she’s in paradise. Kara grins apologetically and lets herself be dragged away from the stranger.

"C’mon, Starbuck, we have a gala to attend."  
"I’m coming, I’m coming! Spoilsport." She playfully wrestles herself free from his grip and grins at him, still giggling a little.  
"Why did you kiss that guy? You don’t even know him." He sounds mostly amused.  
"’Cause I wanted to." She glances at Apollo. "And now Helo owes me fifty bucks."


End file.
